


One fish under the sea

by Lost_among_stars



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Merman Matsuoka Rin, Merman Nanase Haruka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_among_stars/pseuds/Lost_among_stars
Summary: Prince Rin Matsuoka of the shark clan is stuck within the borders of his territory because of a Minor scrape that still will take time to heal and all he can do is worry about his long lost Haruka a random citizen in the dolphin clan





	One fish under the sea

“My name is Rin and my life is at an all time low. The only reason writing in this thing is because my sister says I’m emotionally unstable, my fin is damaged and Haru hasn't talked to me for days.”

Rin Matsuoka the future king of the shark clan is (Not so) secretly in love with Haruka Nanase a citizen of the dolphin clan and is now stuck within the borders because of his injury that Haru feels responsible for. First of all, the only thing that happened was Rin had scraped his tail then without informing anyone about his Injury then went off to swim with Haru which was obviously a bad idea. That is why Haru feels responsible and is also probably the reason he has not made an effort to contact Rin.

“Today is the worst , it's been 6 nights since I last saw haru and I’m starting to worry. I can’t just tell an army to find him because the dolphin clan might think it's war, plus our friendship* has to be a secret. I also can’t just send a message to the dolphin army to find him. Firstly they probably wouldn’t want to do any favors for me, secondly that would just make no sense to them because haru is a “ commoner “ even though he is definitely not common (I would even say he’s rare) I so desperately want to embrace him and keep him safe from the world. I want him to be mine (Because that’s what friends do , Right ?). All Rin could do was sit and hope that Haru is waiting for him at their hiding spot with his beautiful blue eyes deep as the ocean that surrounds them and his jet black hair the color of an octopi’s ink floating around his head like a halo only going flat as he swims.

Rin is still oblivious to his feelings and it's driving Gou insane 

*because it’s totally just a friendship he is feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, comments are always appreciated 
> 
> I will try to post ASAP


End file.
